


Mads is The Daddy of all Daddies, prove me wrong

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Chocolate Blow job, Daddy Kink, F/M, Google Translate Danish, Nipple Play, Scruffy Rough Husband Mads, Sex and Chocolate, Vaginal Sex, slight ddlg, slight feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: Slight DDLG Mads Mikkelsen fic + Google Translate Danish, they way I have set it up is that he says the Danish the translation will come at the end of the sentence ok bye





	Mads is The Daddy of all Daddies, prove me wrong

It was getting fairly dark outside as the sun was setting. The color from the sunset was beautiful, the contrast between pinkish orange and the dark blue was absolutely perfect. You had been relaxing for most of the day, waiting for your love to come back home. He should be home any minute now. You go over to his favorite chair, turn on the TV and sit down. After a few lazy minutes of TV watching you hear the key in the lock turn. You smile to yourself as you fix your hair a little bit before going over to greet him. 

"Hello baby" He says as you walk towards him. "Welcome home" You say as he closes the door before removing his jacket. "How was your day?" You ask as you wait for him to put his jacket away. "It was alright, work was crazy but that's the way it is" He says before coming over to you, taking you in his arms, kissing you deeply. You return the kiss with just as much passion as he hugs you. "Boy have I missed you" He says, breaking the kiss before starting to kiss your neck. "I missed you too" You say as you start to slowly unbutton his shirt. "I am feeling kind of hungry, will you bring me my candy jar" He says as he pulls back a bit to look you in the eyes. "Yes my love" You say and you get a forehead kiss in return. 

As you make your way to the kitchen to grab his candy jar he goes over to his favorite lazyboy to relax, he turns off the TV to get rid of any distractions. You are back in a jiffy and make your way over to him quickly before he helps you have a seat sideways on his lap.

"Have you been a good girl today _Prinsesse_?" He asks you as you struggle to open up the jar. (Princess) "Yes Daddy" You say as he takes the jar from you to open it for you. "I studied like I was supposed to do" You say as you are handed the jar while he puts the lid away. "That's a good little girl" He says as he reaches into the jar to take out a piece of dark chocolate. "I think this little girl deserves a treat" He says as he takes out the piece. "Do you think you deserve a treat _smukke_?" He asks you while bringing the piece up to your lips. (Beautiful) "Yes Daddy" You say before you open up your mouth for him. "I think so too _yndling_ " He says before putting the piece into your mouth, letting your lips close around his fingers to take the chocolate from his hand. (Favorite) 

He removes his hand so you can start to chew on the piece and you watch him lick his chocolate stained fingers before touching your neck. "Is it good?" He asks you as he slides his hand down your neck and down to you chest. "Yes Daddy. Can you talk to me in Danish?" You ask him while chewing on the piece before bringing your hand up to his face to touch the tiniest amount of scruff on his face. "Ja, _kære_ " He says smiling at you as you continue to chew on the chocolate. (Yes dear) "Mange tak far" You say after swallowing it. He smirks at you before leaning in for a kiss, with you still holding his face. (Thank you dad)

The taste was amazing, the taste of the dark chocolate you just ate mixed with his own familiar taste was your favorite. You feel him slide his hand under your t-shirt and you feel him slide his hand to your back to unfasten your bra. You break the kiss momentarily to remove your t-shirt and your bra before looking down at him to watch as he takes in your beautiful breasts like it's the first time he has seen them. "For Satan, du er så smuk" He says before going back to kiss your neck. (Damn / for Satan's sake, you are so beautiful) 

You giggle as his feather light kisses tickle you. "Vil du dele dit slik med mig?" He asks as he stops to look up at you. (Will you share your candy with me?) "Yes Daddy" You say before taking out a piece before bringing it to his lips. He opens up his mouth, taking your piece but you don't let him take it yet so he just sucks on your fingers for a bit before you let go of the piece. "Is it good?" You ask him as you lick your fingers and he gives you that adorable half smile. "Den er rigtig god" He tells you smiling after swallowing the it. (It's really good)

"I'm glad you like it Daddy" You say as you feel him move his hand to your breast, touching it softly with his big hands. Your nipples harden at his touch as he circles it ever so slowly and softly, making you writhe in his lap. "God Daddy" You say as you fist your hand in his hair and he takes that as his queue to lean in and breathe warmly on your nipple before licking it once, twice and then sucking it into his mouth. You hitch a breath as you put the candy jar into your lap so you can put both hands in his hair to make sure he isn't going anywhere. You lean back a bit on reflex and he slides his hand behind your back to steady you while bringing his other hand to your breast to steady it while he sucks on your breast. Occasionally licking it up and down and in circles when he isn't sucking on it. 

He switches to your other nipple and does something similar there as he puts his warm palm on the wet one as he doesn't want it to get cold. "Kan du lide dette?" He says as he puts his other hand on your other nipple while kissing and biting you around your collarbones. (Do you like this?) "Yes, I love it" You say as you lower your hands to his shirt collar to try to pull his shirt down. "Du har brug for noget andet gør du ikke?" He asks you as he raises himself up so you can remove his shirt. (You need something else don't you?) "Yes Daddy, I need you" You tell him as you throw his shirt onto the floor before taking in his incredibly beautiful body. "Det er godt, fordi jeg har brug for dig også" He says smirking as he reaches into the candy jar to take out a condom. (That's good, because I need you too) 

You giggle as you take out another chocolate piece to put in your mouth before putting the jar away. You hum to yourself as you keep the piece in your mouth, melting it while getting of off him to remove your pants. "Jeg ser, at du er klar til mig" He says before you turn to him and see that he has taken out his cock, and oh how beautiful it was. (I can see that you are ready for me) You lean down in front of him as you put both hands on his thighs. He watches you intently, how you let the melted chocolate drip from your mouth and onto his cock before swallowing the excess chocolate in your mouth. You look up at him smiling before starting to lick the chocolate of off his cock. He groans as he leans his head back, closing his eyes and let his mouth hang open. 

After making sure you have sucked him good enough and cleaned the chocolate from his cock, he hands you the condom and after putting the condom on him then it's fun time. Every sound he had made had made you dripping wet so this was going to be fairly easy. He helps you up from your knees and steadies you as you straddle him. You look down on him before you lean down to kiss him. He kisses you back and even lets you control the kiss as he guides his cock to your entrance. 

Moaning, he gives you even more access to his mouth as he slides in. You don't even have time to kiss him as he slides into you making you open your mouth and break the kiss. "God, fuck, hhhh" You say as he slides all the way in, leaning your forehead on his shoulder. "Hvilken god pige, tager mig alle" He says stroking up and down your back. (What a good girl, taking all of me) After a few minutes of adjusting you are finally able to start moving. You grind on him as he kisses your upper body, breasts, collarbone, neck, _everything_. 

"Gud, du føler dig himmelsk" He says as you rest your hands on his shoulders while finding a good riding speed. (God, you feel heavenly) "You do too" You say as you feel him put one hand on your hip and the other down to your clit. "Kan denne gode lille pige kom for mig?" He asks as he starts rubbing you, making you squeeze around him as you chase your first orgasm. (Can this little girl come for me?)

"Yes Daddy, I'll try" You say as you continue to ride him, faster as you feel it getting closer. He rubs you more and more and you are forced to stop when you feel the orgasm rock through you. He leans his head against your chest as you orgasm, groaning as he feels your pussy quiver and your hips thrusting upwards. 

"Gud, hvilken god pige" He says as he hugs your body close while you slowly come down from your high. (God, what a good girl) "Thank you Daddy" You say as you catch your breath, leaning against him, with your chin resting on his forehead. "Det var så smukt, _Prinsesse_ " He says praising you before you raise yourself up again. (That was so beautiful, princess)

"Tror du, du kan gøre en mere" He asks you as you raise yourself up. (Do you think you can do one more?) "I don't know Daddy, I can try" You say as you feel both of his hands on your hips. He hums as you start riding him again, this time with a little more determination as you hear him groaning and moaning, making yourself even wetter. 

After a few more grinds on yours truly, his breath becomes ragged and you feel him bring his hand down to your clit again. "Yes" You hiss, grinding on him with your hands around his neck. "Please" You say, your own breath getting uneven. It was then when he starts rubbing you, quickly, your orgasm crashes through you, making you wail into his shoulder, driving him over the edge. He groans loudly as both of your guys' crotches grind upwards, against each other, seeking more friction as you both cum. 

You come down from your high slowly and you laugh to yourself before kissing his forehead. "You're too sweet my love" You tell him as you slowly get of off him. "It's the least I can do baby" He says smiling at you, his forehead glistening with sweat as he removes his condom. 


End file.
